¡Corre Harley!
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Aunque Natalie venga con otro hombre, para ella siempre serás su preferido—dijo Pepper para tranquilizarlo, Tony sonrio— Siempre vamos a estar allí para ella. Pero no podemos mantenerla siempre a nuestro lado. Debemos dejarla crecer y formar una familia con la persona que ama— Pero cuando la joven Stark entro a su hogar de la mano de un hombre rubio oscuro... Todo se fue al diablo.


**Capitulo Único:**

Tony caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación de su mansión en Malibú. Vestia un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata lila. Su corto cabello levantado con gel y su barba ligeramente más prolija, cabe añadir que estaba perfumado con un suave perfume bastate caro.

El moreno se ve en el espejo de cuerpo completo y frunce sus labios en una mueca de fastidio, no le agradaba nada el tener que vestirse elegante para _esta _ocasión.

Pepper sale en ese momento del baño, portando en su lindo cuerpo suyo un vestido de noche largo y sedoso color azul. Tony la miro detenidamente, su mujer se había dedicado varias horas en arreglarse el cabello y maquillarse de la mejor manera posible. Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Lastima la _ocasión _que se daba. Y como por arte de magia, como si la pelirroja hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, le dedico una mirada de advertencia. Diciendo algo asi como: _"Abres la boca y la cagas, te mato lenta y dolorosamente"._

La mujer suspira y mientras sale de su habitación colocándose bonitos aros en las orejas, entra su hijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Mirate nada más, Pa´ —le dijo mientras le acomodaba mejor la camisa gris— ¡Y te perfumaste!, ya creía yo que te ibas a presentar con una sucia playera tuya de Black Sabbath y ese olor a gasolina que pareciese que en años no te hubieses bañado... —bromeo sarcastico, Tony hizo una ligera mueca.

—Bueno, en realidad yo estaba arreglando a Igor Mark´sIV cuando tu madre me tomo de la oreja y me obligo a darme una ducha... —le explico a su hijo— Cuando sali del baño, en la cama ya estaba la ropa y el perfume... —termino mientras se volvia a ver en el espejo.

—Vamos, viejo, no es para tanto... —dijo Alexander mientras se colocaba perfume de su padre— Cuando te dije que salía con Elizabeth no hiciste tanto drama... —le comento con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eso es diferente Alex... —se excuso Tony— Cuando dijiste que salias con la hija de Steve no fue algo del cual nos hallamos sorprendido todos... Después de todo ella era tu asistente personal—le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, Alex le miro confundido.

—¿Y eso que? —le pregunto mientras era su turno verse en el espejo completo.

—Que tu abuela era asistente personal de tu abuelo, asi como tu madre fue conmigo... —Tony hizo una expresión de lógica— Creo que los Stark estamos destinados a terminar casados con la única mujer que puede aguantarnos más de 10 años trabajando a nuestro lado... —dijo mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

Alex miro a su progenitor y negó divertido.

—Pero Natalie no tiene asistente personal, ella tiene un grupo de trabajo en Tennessee... —expresa su hijo, solo haciendo que se moleste más.

—_Es por eso que me costo saber quien es el estupido me quito a mi pequeña —_piensa molesto Tony, porque sabe que tampoco a logrado saber quien es el idiota con el que ella esta en pareja estable por culpa de la intervención de su hija.

No por nada sus tres hijos son unos genios.

Tanto padre como hijo llegan a la sala principal, donde una amable Pepper, quien tenia a Danny en brazos, los resive a ambos con una sonrisa amable y a la vez mortal. Tony y Alex se intimidan bajo su mirada, la pelirroja se acerca a ellos y Tony siente la necesidad de escapar.

—Esta noche la vamos a pasar lo más _normal _que podamos ¿Entendido? —dijo ella firme mientras sostenia mejor a su hijo de 3 años de edad— Nada de IronMan, ni IronBoy, ni mucho menos S.H.I.E.L.D... Esto les va igual para los dos —puso Pepper.

La puerta sonó levemente y Tony se tenso de inmediato, su hijo no pudo evitar la sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

—Tranquilo, viejo... Debe ser Liz —dijo Alex mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en su hombro y se iba abrirle a su Capitana favorita.

Tony exhala el aire retenido y se va al mini-bar por un trago, esta demasiado nervioso.

No le agradaba en nada tener que conocer al novio de su única hija.

No supo porque nunca se había preparado para aquello. Siempre estuvo pensando que en cualquier momento su hijo mayor le daría la noticia de que estaba en una relación con Elizabeth Rogers, y no se extrañaba si le daban la noticia de que seria abuelo. Pero nunca se puso a pensar que tarde o temprano Natalie le llevaría a casa un novio, y aunque sabia que este no era el primero que su pequeña tenia, pues no por nada él era IronMan, líder de los Vengadores, este era el primero que hacia oficial. Claramente su hija le estaba diciendo que el tema iba encerio.

Su mujer noto lo incomodo y desesperado que estaba en sus pensamientos, se acerco a él con su hijo en brazos y le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla.

—Tranquilo Tony... —le susurro ella— Aunque Natalie venga con otro hombre, para ella siempre seras su preferido... —dijo para tranquilizarlo, Tony le sonrio con amor— Siempre vamos a estar allí para ella, siempre. Pero no podemos mantenerla siempre a nuestra lado. Debemos dejarla crecer y formar una familia con la persona que ama. Estar con ella, apoyarla en sus decisiones y ayudarla a elegir el camino correcto siempre va a ser nuestro deber como padres... Pero no podemos decidir su vida por ella. Tenemos que permitirla ser feliz, Tony —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Tony no estaba aún del todo convencido, pero parecía estar meditando las palabras de la mujer.

—Si, Da-Da... —dijo Danny queriendo participar en la conversación de sus padres.

Tony le sonrio también a su tercer hijo y le apretó su mejilla, sabiendo muy bien que a Danny no le gustaba que le hicieran eso.

Elizabeth entro a la sala y saludo en general.

Tony suspiro, ahora solo quedaba a esperar al próximo integrante de la familia Stark. Se mueve incomodo desde su lugar al lado del mini-bar, con su vaso de whisky en mano y su mirada chocolate en su pequeña familia.

—Señor, la señorita Stark esta estacionando el Audi-Stark259 frente a la entrada... —le anuncio JARVIS, poniendo nervioso a Tony.

Alex toma de la mano a Liz y ambos se acomodan junto a Pepper y Danny frente a la oscura puerta doble de vidrios blindados. A Tony le cuesta un poco moverse, pero tras tragar duro y aflojar su cuerpo, va junto a su esposa. Con una fingida sonrisa amable, su familia no puede evitar negar con sus ojos hacia el techo. Hasta el mismo JARVIS se estaba preguntando si tenia que estar preparado para la noticia que su creador iba a recibir.

De pronto, el sonido de las puertas de un auto cerrándose fuera de la casa hizo a la familia salir de la actitud celosa y posesiva de Tony para con su hija. Todos estaban igual de impacientes por conocer a la pareja de Natalie.

Por eso, cuando la joven Stark entro a su hogar de la mano de un hombre rubio oscuro, bellos ojos azules y nerviosa sonrisa... Todo se fue al diablo. El moreno permaneció callado, con una expresión preocupada y seria. Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad para la pareja entrante...

Tony no dudo en correr al hombre cuando había salido de su shock ¡Maldito Keneer!.

Natalie, junto con su hermano y cuñada, hacían todo lo posible para frenar a su padre y que no matase a Harley en el intento.

_Pederasta, enfermo, repulsivo._

Esos son los pensamientos de Tony cuando persigue a Harley por toda su casa. Él que le había dado un lugar en Industrias Stark luego de que el mocoso cumpliera los 18 años ¿Y como se lo paga? ¡Saliendo con su hija! ¡Pero con un demonio! Iba a matarlo, claro, si es que lograba alcanzarlo.

Pepper suspiro y junto a Danny se fue a la cocina, escuchando tras ellas los ya alejados gritos de sus hijos. Podia escuchar a su hija decir claramente: _!Corre, Harley!, _seguida de la sarcastica respuesta de su hermano: _¡Si te cansas, papá te mata!._ Esta seria una noche larga.

Demasiado larga.


End file.
